Blackened Roses
by Ivory Ash
Summary: Bella has had her fair share of heartache. What happens when 3 new doctors come to town and shake her up?


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

Author's Note: Please tell me what you think. The story will have a happy ending but you won't be able to find out who with till a few more chapters are written. Leave a review and tell me what you think.

Dear Diary,

It's been a while since I have written in you my trusted friend. To tell you that things have been very difficult lately is an understatement. Paul and I broke up. It was not a mutual break up at all. We had been fine and then the Saturday that I was going to buy my prom dress I got the text. He said that he was tired of everything and was just done. I was so confused and asked him what he meant. He just replied that we were over. Those were the most crushing words that I think that I have ever heard. My heart completely dropped into my stomach. We had been through our fair share of problems but I never thought it would come to this. I'm still not sure what happened. All I can remember is taking his clothes, gifts, and jewelry back to him. It wasn't worth keeping. It hurt looking at it all. All the promises that would never be kept. All the plans of the future that we had planned. Everything just gone in one simple text message. I cried for a long time. By the time Monday rolled around I was a little bit better. I got a new ride to school and had steeled my walls up at well as was possible. That was until I got there and saw him kissing the new girl in the hallways. The kicker is it wasn't just his new girl but also his best friend Rebecca. I had always worried about them but everyone told me that they were just friends and that everything was fine. Well I guess they lied. It hurt so much. Every day that week I left school crying. I'm just glad that Angela and Ben were there for me. Ben would rub my arm and shy Angela would threaten to run them both over. After that week I thought I would be done with everything Paul related but I was so very wrong. The rumors started the next week. I was a slut, controlling, and clingy. Never in my life have I been any of those words. How the boy who had promised me forever, the one that I had centered my whole future around could ever say though things about me I will never completely understand. I could handle the rumors though. Worse things could be being said. What I couldn't stand was that he was trying to take my best friend, Seth, away from me. We both knew him the same amount of time but we had always been closer. He would always want Seth to come over to his house and hang out and would never let him hang out with me. I felt like except for Angela and Ben I was completely and utterly alone in the world. There was no way I could talk to Charlie about it. He would go straight to Paul's house and murder him in cold blood. There was also no way that I could ever mention anything to Renee about it. Heaven forbid she ever get any inkling to start trying to set me up with people in Arizona. That part of my life is completely over with and no matter what happens in Forks it will always be my home. I guess things are starting to get better. I graduated high school with honors and have a job at a medical office doing filing and scheduling. I have put off dating for a long time and am just focusing on my career and learning to be me again. The Cullen and Whitlock Medical Center is going full force and has offered to pay for schooling for me to become a nurse to help out. I'm not sure what to do but it is a good opportunity. Three new doctors are starting in about a week. Dr. Edward Masen, Dr. Emmett McCarthy, and Dr. Jasper Whitlock. I wonder how well they will get along with Dr. Cullen. I have a strange feeling that Dr. Jasper Whitlock may be related to the co-owner of the Medical Center but it may just be a coincidence. Eventually I'll know the answer. Until then I guess the speculation can just continue around town. Thanks for being there for me like always.

Laters,

Izzy


End file.
